1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic apparatus; and particularly to driving devices for light emitting diodes (LEDs) used in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A triode for alternating current (TRIAC) is widely used in light emitting diode (LED) driving circuits. The TRIAC has an on-state and an off-state. A trigger unit is used for triggering the TRIAC to the on-state or the off-state. When the TRIAC is in the on-state, an alternating current (AC) voltage, is provided to the LED driving circuit, so the LED driving circuit can drive a plurality of LEDs to emit light. When the TRIAC is in the off-state, the AC voltage is not provided to the LED driving circuit, so the LEDs cannot emit light.
However, the frequency of changing from the on-state to the off-state or from the off-state to the on-state is often smaller than 50 Hz, therefore the flicker frequency of light emitted by the LEDs is also smaller than 50 Hz, and users may feel that the LED is flashing and unstable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.